A Secret Love, A Daring Decision
by xFlutterbieKissesx
Summary: Christie is content being Eddy's girlfriend. But, when a certain blond constantly attracts her, she has to think carefully about whether Eddy is right for her. A lemony one-shot. M rated for a reason x


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic since they belong to Namco.**

**_A/N: So, here is my second story. And don't worry, I haven't finished with sunrise quite yet and I'm working on that. But in the meantime, I'm going to give everyone this story... hope you enjoy!!!_**

_Warning: There's LEMON in this fic as well as HETERO-SEX. So if any bug you, I'm afraid this isn't the story for you..._

* * *

_God, the feeling of his calloused hands on her were just heavenly. She gasped as his fingertips brushed against her sensitive nipple and gave a moan when his head went down to suck on it, as if it were his favorite candy._

_"God, you're so beautiful" he told her, as their hot bodies rubbed against each other, breathing labored._

_They shared a passionate kiss as he slid in between her spread thighs. And then, without warning, he had thrusted inside her, too big, too hard too perfectly thick. She had to cover her mouth to stop the scream that was threatening to escape her, since she knew her boyfriend was just downstairs._

_But then, Lars thrusted again, with so much power that she didn't care who heard her. She didn't care that she was cheating with this gorgeous man while Eddy was supposedly in the living room. She just rode the wave of pleasure, until she could see stars..._

Christie woke up with a gasp, her skimpy bedclothes clinging to her from the sweat of her erotic dream. She stretched her arms to the other side of the bed but it was empty.

Jumping up and stretching, the Brazilian padded across the room and into the shower stall, which was adjoined to their bedroom. As the warm water caressed her body, Christie gave a sigh. That dream that she had had was becoming a regular occurrence for her. But each time, they would go further into their sexual encounters. It was hot.

She climbed out the shower, drying her damp body with a towel. She could hear Eddy downstairs, singing along out of tune to some old song on the radio. She could smell bacon frying as she made her way downstairs, freshly washed and dressed.

"Hey baby girl" Eddy grinned, giving Christie a gentle kiss on the lips. He pointed to the bacon she'd smelt, which was currently sizzling on the fire. "I'm cooking some bacon, would you like some?"

"Thanks" Christie told him, sitting down at the table and looking out the glass windows at the life of America before them. It seemed like it was going to be a nice day, which was very good news for Christie.

"Sleep well?" Eddy wondered, as he flipped the bacon out the pan and onto two plates.

Christie blushed and put her head down so he wouldn't see her. "Very well actually" she told him truthfully, remembering the sexy dream with the dirty blond hottie.

Eddy handed her her plate, which consisted of eggs, bacon, mushrooms and toast. Christie took it gratefully, immediately tucking in. Eddy always made great food.

Eddy came and sat next to her, his own plate laden with his handiwork. As they ate, none spoke, mouths too full of good tastes to think of much conversation. Christie finished marginally before Eddy and collected up both of their plates, washing and drying them in the sink.

"So, are you going anywhere today?" Eddy asked her as she got back to the table, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist and kissing the small of her back. Christie giggled.

"Why, do you have anything planned?"

Eddy raised one eyebrow, in that way he always did before he was going to say something related to sex. "Well, if you're not too busy, maybe we could go back upstairs and finish what we started last night?"

"Come on then, baby" Christie told him, pulling him up from the chair with minimal effort. "But this time, I'm on top".

*****

Christie got out of bed, wrapping a silky robe around her nakedness. Eddy made a disapproving noise.

"Why put it on when you're so much more beautiful without it, baby?"

That was Eddy, always the natural charmer. But sometimes Christie wondered whether he put on the charm in excess sometimes. She didn't always feel he meant what he said, although it wasn't in Eddy's character. He was a lovely guy, and that was the reason they had become closer than friends in the first place. At the beginning of the relationship, they had a lot of attraction but after a while, and when they had started living together, that all changed. Well for Christie it had, anyways.

Christie responded to Eddy's compliment by making a face and going to the vanity chest to brush her sex hair and gently touch her kiss-swollen lips.

"How about we go out for dinner later?" Eddy suddenly offered, getting out of bed himself and walking over to her nude. "I don't feel like cooking up a feast tonight and I'm sure you don't. So what do you say?"

Christie nodded, pulling her now silky hair up into a ponytail "That's cool with me" she told him.

*****

They sat in the local Mexican restaurant, Eddy engaged in a conversation that Christie wasn't really paying attention to at all. And she had her reasons. Since a couple of tables away from them sat Lars, one of Eddy's good friends and Christie's... well, Christie never knew where she was with the handsome blond ex-force officer.

Eddy seemed to notice her lack of co-operation and frowned. "Hey baby, what's up?" he wondered.

"Oh, nothing" Christie told him, sipping from her straw and noticing that he's eyes were on her the whole time. Just thinking about him watching her got her all flustered. And it _wasn't _Eddy's eyes she was talking about. "It's just... isn't that Lars Alexandersson over there?"

Eddy turned around and caught sight of the young Swede. He grinned and summoned him over with his arm. "Hey, Lars dude, come sit at our table!"

Lars smiled and stood up and Christie couldn't help noticing how the white tank top he was wearing stretched tightly over his muscular abs. He wandered over, high-fiving Eddy on his way. He kissed Christie's cheek with his warm, soft lips and Christie did her best to stop herself from gasping out. He came and sat between Eddy and Christie.

"Hey Eds, I didn't see you there!" he lied, his bright blue eyes twinkling as his mouth curved into a sexy smile. God, everything about him was sexy. He exuded total sexiness, he was a total sex god! "So how are you doing, Ms Monteiro?" he asked her, his smoldering gaze on her face once again. Christie couldn't help thinking about her dream, where he had had that exact same expression on his face before he kissed her.

"Oh, Lars, I'm fine!" Christie said in rather too cheerful a voice. "And what about yourself?"

"I've been very good thank you, ma'am" he told her, still watching her intently.

"Lars, I'm only twenty-one years old. Call me Christie", Christie said, grabbing a bread stick from the middle of the table and nibbling on it to take her mind off blushing under his stare. She smiled, "How many more times do I have to ask you?"

Lars grinned. "At least once more".

A waiter came over and the three of them ordered their meals. As they waited for it to arrive, Eddy small-talked with Lars, while Christie listened, eating bread sticks and acting like she didn't have the man of her dreams; literally, sitting next to her.

"So Lars, my man, any progress on the love front?" Eddy asked, grinning cheekily at the Swede.

Lars shrugged, wrinkling his nose a little. "Nah, no one at the moment, Eddy. But I kinda know this one girl, and she's absolutely perfect man. But I dunno if she likes me back". Christie's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"What does she look like?" Eddy queried. "Coz I know you have good taste Alexandersson. So come on, spill the beans over this mystery woman!"

Christie was sure Lars gave her a moment's eye contact before he answered Eddy's question. "Well, I can barely describe her, she's so beautiful man. Exotic and sexy, but such a nice person as well. Damn, she's one of a kind, Eddy".

Christie squirmed a little in her seat. If a man were to describe her, that is exactly how she would want him to do it. For some reason, she didn't think Eddy would be quite so poetic if given the chance to do the same.

"Well, y'know what I think? I think you should go for it. You obviously like this woman a lot and you won't know how she feels back unless you try. That's my advice to you" Eddy said, grinning as he noticed the waiter approaching with their food.

"Well. thanks for that" Lars told him. "I'll see what I can do".

As their food was placed onto the table, along with the beverages they had ordered, Christie snuck a peek a Lars. He was so handsome! But her favorite part about him had to be his eyes. They were so blue, like the ocean she always played in back in Brazil. At that moment, he caught her gaze with those eyes she adored so much and gave her a smile. Christie felt her body melting like candle-wax over a fire.

Christie turned away and began to eat. Soon, all conversation had stopped as everyone tucked into their meals. Christie reached for the cocktail she had ordered and took a long sip. As Lars ate his food, she noticed one of his hands going under the table. Soon, _something_ was making it's gentle way up her miniskirt. And Christie was sure it wasn't a spider. The hand pushed her legs apart and pressed one finger into her through her damp panties. Christie gave a moan and disguised it quickly into a coughing fit as Eddy and Lars looked up. She noticed that Lars was trying hard to keep the grin off his face as he watched her.

"Are you alright, Christie?" he asked her, all concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks" Christie told him, speaking with just a hit of annoyance. "Just some bread stick that went down the wrong hole, that's all". _Yeah, right..._

"Oh good" Lars said, this time failing to hide the smile that crept onto his features as he looked down at his meal.

*****

They had managed to finish their dinner without Christie having her legs caressed by wandering hands again. Which she personally thought was a shame. The exhilaration that had gone through her body when he had touched her. It was amazing. Nothing she ever experienced when Eddy touched her. Ever.

They followed Lars to his car as he said goodbye to Eddy and Christie. He had given her a cuddle and she wanted to hold onto him forever. And he seemed to feel the same way unless that was a piece of hard steel that had pressed against her stomach while they embraced.

But it seemed, no sooner had he started up the car than he was out of it, cursing aloud.

"What is it?" Christie found herself asking.

"My bloody gas tank's empty!" Lars complained. "I didn't realise it was that low when I set out. And now, the nearest gas station from here is no less than a mile away, right?"

Eddy nodded. "That's right. And it would be a gamble whether they'd be open or not at this time of night. It's just passing midnight now".

Lars groaned, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Shit! What am I gonna do? I live a few miles from here. It would take me forever to walk".

Eddy shrugged, a solution already in his mind. "Then why don't you come sleep at ours tonight? We can take the blow-up bed out for ya. It's no effort and we don't mind, do we Christie?"

Did she mind? Hell no! They were having a hot, blond, blue-eyed, muscular ex-Tekken force officer to stay the night and he thought she minded? The one that she herself had had a passionate dream about, not twenty-four hours ago? And he thought she minded?

"No, it would be nice for Lars to stay the night" Christie reassured both of them, flashing them a smile.

Lars smiled back. "I thank you for your kind hospitality. Although I'll sleep on the sofa. You don't have to go to all the trouble to use the blow bed".

The way he said "blow-up bed" without the "up" made Christie squirm. She suddenly had images of herself blowing something that _definitely _wasn't the bright green plastic bed. A blush colored her cheeks.

"No problem" Eddy answered Lars as they all began to walk in the direction of their apartment, which was only a few blocks away from the restaurant.

They all walked in amicable silence until Christie broke it by humming a tune. Lars watched her and then grinned.

"You like that song as well?" he asked.

Christie was surprised. She didn't think he would know that! "Of course, my ma used to sing it to me when I was a little girl and couldn't sleep".

Lars smiled. "Aw, cute little Christie. That's cool. I always heard it on the radio when I was a kid. My mom was constantly playing it too!"

They both smiled at the different childhood memories. Soon, they reached the neat apartment and Eddy opened the door with the key he had been swinging around for the entire journey.

"Wow, your place is real nice!" Lars enthused.

Her and Eddy both smiled at the compliment. "Yeah well, I like to keep things nice and tidy" Eddy said.

"Coz I'm such a naughty girl and never clean things up!" Christie added, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow at the handsome Swede.

"You're a naughty girl, huh?" Lars asked her, licking his lips slightly and making Christie shiver. "Well, that's something to know".

Eddy, unaware of all the sexual tension going on between his girlfriend and his friend, led Lars to the living room. "Well, you'll sleep in here tonight, Lars. And don't worry about sleeping on the sofa! I'll blow up the bed and you can sleep on that. Trust me, it's much more comfortable".

Lars shrugged, defeated. "Alright then, if it's not gonna be too much trouble".

Eddy bent down under the sofa to where the folded up bed lay in its tattered box. He heaved it out and pulled the twisted plastic out of the cardboard, brandishing a pump.

"You don't have to pump that up with your foot, do you?" Lars asked, obviously slightly freaked out at the idea of Eddy going through so much trouble.

Eddy chuckled. "Nah, I can just plug it into the socket and let the electricity do the job for me".

No one spoke much as the air brought the bed to life. After ten minutes, it was nice and full and looked rather inviting. Christie had brought down some spare bedding, and fixed it on the blow-up. When it was done, it looked just like a normal bed.

"Gee guys, thanks!" Lars told them both. "You didn't have to do all this".

"Nonsense" Eddy assured him. "I like to make a friend feel comfortable while they're staying here. Now I'm gonna go up to bed. You sure you're gonna be alright down here?"

Lars smiled. "Certainly. Although, some company wouldn't go amiss!"

Eddy laughed heartily while Christie just watched him, her mouth open slightly at his brazenness. It took all her power not to shed her clothes and jump onto the squidgy bed with him.

"Dude, you're funny!" Eddy laughed. "See you in the morning. You coming, Christie, baby?"

"Uh huh" Christie replied. "Goodnight Lars".

"Night Christie" Lars told her, giving her a wink.

*****

Christie listened to Eddy gently snoring, his arm draped across her stomach. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage to get to sleep, knowing that the guy she had dreamt about and who had touched her at dinner was just downstairs. And she knew that he wasn't asleep yet, since the bed kept making little squeaking noises whenever he moved around.

Before she knew it, Christie was out of bed, making sure not to wake Eddy, who happily snoozed on. She slowly pulled open her bedroom door, being thankful that it didn't creak anymore, since she had oiled it last week. She tip-toed onto the thickly carpeted hallway and down the stairs, her bare feet making no noise as she walked. She stopped just outside the cracked living room door to check if she could hear Lars snoring or something. Instead, she heard something completely different.

Was that a moan? Christie listened harder. Yep, that was definitely a moan. What was Lars doing in there? As if she hadn't guessed. And the thought of it was making her all hot and bothered.

"Oh, god yes" Lars groaned, the bed squeaking faster. From the crack in the door, Christie could see him laying in bed, his hand moving up and down his obviously hard cock.

"Oh Christie" Lars whispered, his hand moving faster. "Oh god Christie!"

Christie? Lars was fantasising about her? God, that was making her even hotter. She couldn't just stand outside and listen now. She had to take action.

"Who's that?" Lars asked, as Christie slowly creaked the living room door open until it was wide enough for her to fit through.

"It's me, it's Christie" she told him, moving closer to the bed where he lay. "I heard you say my name".

"Oh that was just... I mean... um" the usually cool Lars stuttered, and Christie was sure his cheeks were burning in the darkness.

Christie had reached the bed now and she gently stroked Lars' damp face, giggling girlishly. "I know what it was. I'm not stupid Mister Alexandersson. I'm flattered".

Lars said nothing, but grabbed her arm and pulled her until she had fallen onto the bed with him.

"Oh!" Christie gasped, as she felt his hard cock against her.

That seemed to be all it took. Lars sat up in the bed fully and kissed her on the lips. Christie did nothing for a moment until passion took over. As their tongues fought for dominance, Lars' hand moved up Christie's skimpy nightie. Christie gasped as his calloused fingers brushed her hard nipples. Lars effortlessly pulled Christie's nightgown over her head, until she was completely exposed to him.

"God, you're so beautiful" Lars told her, nuzzling her neck and making her moan. As their naked bodies rubbed against one another, Christie felt Lars' hand move up her inner thigh and when it reached its destination, pushed one finger inside her wetness. Christie gasped, spreading her legs wider to give him more access to her.

"Oh Lars!" she moaned, as he added another finger, prodding and preparing her for something much bigger.

In her throes of passion, Christie's hand reached down to grab Lars' extremely hard cock, stroking it in time with him touching her. They both moaned at the sensations they were receiving.

"Lars, I don't think I can hold on much longer. Please" Christie whimpered, panting.

And then his hands were firmly on her hips, easing her slowly down onto his cock. When the head pushed through her wet folds, Christie gave a gasp, biting her lip hard in an attempt to quieten herself down. As she was pushed down deeper and deeper onto his waiting manhood, Christie couldn't even think straight, as the pleasure rushed through her like an adrenaline rush. Hell, this _was _an adrenaline rush!

Finally, he was completely inside her and they both let out heavy breaths, giggling softly. Christie's hand ran through Lars' damp, ruffled hair as his hands moved away from her hips and onto her breasts. But Christie couldn't take it.

"Please Lars, move!" she moaned, her womanhood aching to be properly stretched.

"Your wish is my command" Lars said through panting breaths, and set about with a steady rhythm, Christie's gasps and moans urging him on.

His hands on her waist and hers on his chest, they both moved together, groaning and gasping at the pleasure rushing through both their bodies. He was even bigger than she had imagined, and the feeling of his cock deep inside her was pure heaven.

Eventually, his thrusts quickened, and she could feel that he would soon climax. And she was nearly there as well. In fact, her body was aching to reach its grand finale. So when she came just a few seconds later, she could hardly breathe at the power behind it. Lars climaxed soon after, his body spasming under her, a manly grunt escaping him.

They both panted, Christie still straddling him. She smiled before gently kissing his nose, climbing reluctantly off his lap and onto the bed beside him. When the post-orgasm effect had worn off, they both managed to get back into their right frame of minds. Well Christie did anyway.

"Lars what have we done?" she asked, in slight mortification.

Lars chuckled softly. "Well, would you like me to explain it in detail to you, baby?"

Christie rolled her eyes, giggling. "No, I'm being serious! Eddy, my boyfriend, is just upstairs. What if he heard us?"

Lars shrugged, bringing Christie up against him and stroking her tousled hair. Which she had to admit was rather soothing. "Well, I'll just tell him it was all my fault. I forced you to do it or something".

"So you're gonna risk losing a perfectly good friendship for this?" _Although she had to admit, she was rather touched by it..._

"But that's the problem" Lars began. "It's not just a 'this', it's _you _Christie. And whenever I'm around you, I can't think straight. Ever since I first met you, I knew that there was no going back. And I'm afraid I will be willing to break that friendship Christie. If it's for you".

Okay, so now she felt like she was about to cry. Lars would seriously give up his friendship with Eddy for her? And risk facing the consequences?

"So it isn't just a one night thing then?" she wondered quietly, half to herself, half to him.

"No Christie, it's not. I love you. And before you ask, it's not just the sex speaking. I've known it for a while now. But I didn't know how to tell you. If I should tell you. Whether you felt the same way". He turned to face her, and for the first time ever, she saw uncertainty and insecurity in Lars Alexandersson's eyes. And she knew that she would never forgive herself if she hurt him. Not that she ever wanted to hurt him.

"Lars of course I love you! I barely ever stop thinking about you. I dream about you for god's sake. I even m-" she was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on hers and all her thoughts were forgotten as she clung onto Lars, kissing him deeply. When they eventually broke apart, Christie was left gasping for air. Who knew that a simple kiss could feel so amazing?

"Then come with me" Lars suddenly said. "If you love me like you say, come with me".

"Oh Lars" Christie whispered. How was she going to do this? She always hated choosing between two things. And two guys that loved her was even worse. For a start, she was so... comfortable with Eddy. Sure, they would have disputes, but they would watch Saturday TV together on the sofa, have decent sex, cook meals at home together. And she was sure that Eddy loved her. Even though sometimes she felt that he didn't appreciate her that much.

But with Lars... it could all be different. Good different maybe. Maybe they could go out dancing all night. Do crazy things like sleeping outside, cuddled up together. Have truly amazing sex... it could all be different.

"Lars, let me sleep on it" she told him, snuggling deeper into his arms. "Just let me sleep on it. And in the morning, I'll be up and out of here before you and Eddy get up. And I'll go out and I'll think about it".

"Okay" Lars agreed, kissing her forehead. They slept like that, bodies entwined.

*****

Christie woke up early the next morning, just as the sun was rising. At first, she forgot where she was until she realised she was still in the arms of the handsome blond. And the best thing of all? It wasn't a dream. And that's when she knew. That's when she knew who she wanted to be with. Who she wanted to be with forever. And she knew she would have no regrets. Who said dreams couldn't become reality?

* * *

_Well if I was in Christie's shoes, I know who I would choose... lol ;)_

_Well my first lemony one-shot's over and done with! And it felt kinda weird writing it. But I had fun ^-^_

_And I hope you'll enjoy reading it too... review if you can please, I wanna know what you think!_

_Well anyways, thanks for reading guys!_

_Love y'all loads,  
**FlutterbieKisses xx**_


End file.
